Power Below Zero
Power Below Zero * Season #: 4 * Episode #: 20 (last episode of Season 4) * Ep Overall #: 73 Plot Lolipop Pops realized that she has not learned a new move, and struggles to do it. He only option is to create chaos so she can learn the new move. Episode (Lolipop Pops was at Mirror Valley one morning, checking out her Sweetie Mark.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Magic Mirror, tell me the moves I've learned according to my Sweetie Mark." * {Magic Mirror} "I will tell you. Thunderbolt." * {Lolipop Pops} "Yes." * {Magic Mirror} "Electro Ball." * {Lolipop Pops} "Yes." * {Magic Mirror} "Iron Hand." * {Lolipop Pops} "Yes." * {Magic Mirror} "Hydro Pump." * {Lolipop Pops} "Is that everything?" * {Magic Mirror} "I believe that is everything." * {Lolipop Pops} "Great. Now that I have learned four moves, I must forget one because I'm going to learn a new move." * {Magic Mirror} "And what is it?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't know." * {Magic Mirror} (sigh) "Oh dear..." (Lolipop floats off.) ---------- (While going through town, Lolipop, along with Remora, attempts to learn her new move. But, she can't learn it yet.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Which move do you think I should forget?" * {Remora} "I don't know. Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Iron Hand, and Hydro Pump all seem like very great moves for you to use." * {Lolipop Pops} "Hmm...but one of them is a little too harsh for my taste." * {Remora} "I can't see why you can't keep five moves." * {Lolipop Pops} "Five is a little too much. One move has to go, and the new move will take its place." * {Remora} "Really, I do think you should keep all the moves you have. Oh, I just remembered. Brownies!" (We cut to the town restaurant. Lolipop opens a box of brownies.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Uh, Eggplant. I only ordered twelve." * {Eggplant} "I know, but I put an extra dozen." (Remora tries to take one, but Lolipop pushes him to the side.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, thanks, though. It's just that the brownies kind of look big." * {Eggplant} "Oh...kay, then." * {Lolipop Pops} "I'm planning on sharing these at lunchtime, and I want to make sure all my brothers and sisters each get one." (smiles widely) * {Eggplant} "Oh, uh...okay?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Speaking of that, I want to make a third ''batch!" (She rushes into the kitchen. We hear pots crashing, splatting sounds, and crashing noises. Remora and Eggplant look at each other.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Eggs go first, and a little this! A little that! WAIT!" (''splash) "Oops! That's a little too much! Hmm. Oh yeah!" (crash) "Wait...four ''tablespoons of flour...or three?" (''splat) "Yep! That's right!" (Eggplant goes to open the door.) * {Eggplant} "Hey, is everything---" (Brownie mix splattered on his face.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Almost done! Just...need to add more..." (splat) "And it's..." (oven dings) "DONE!" (Lolipop comes out of the kitchen with a third dozen of brownies.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Alright Remora, let's..." (She looks at Remora, whose face is covered in brownie mix. He looks at her with a strange face.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oops! Well, let's get you cleaned up now." (Remora quickly licks off the mix. Lolipop and Remora exit the restaurant.) * {Remora} "That was very efficient of me...and a bit gross." (We cut to the castle halls.) * {Remora} "So you know what that new move is yet?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Not yet." * {Remora} (sigh) "I'm getting dizzy just following you around. How are you supposed to learn the move if you don't know what it is? You haven't learned any ''new moves as of now!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "I haven't learned any new moves as of now?!" (Manta Ray comes by.) * {'Manta Ray'} "What's the matter, Miss Pops?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "What's the matter ''you ask?! I'll tell you what's the matter! I'm supposed to learn a new move! Not every single day...but when my body needs to! What was the last move I learned?!" * {Remora} "Uhh...Hydro Pump?" * {Lolipop Pops} "That's it?! Hydro Pump?! Argh! Nonononononononono! If I don't learn a new move, I won't...evolve!" * {Manta Ray} "Evolve?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Evolve! I won't look stronger and powerful! I'm usually the most organized. I've never missed any learned moves." * {Remora} "Oh please. You're very studious. I'm sure Sir Great White will forgive you if you miss one little deadline." * {Lolipop Pops} "I can't take that chance, guys. This is a master Aqua Hero we're talking about. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if instead he starts thinking I'm not taking the training seriously? What if he makes me come to him and prove ''I'm taking it seriously by battling one of his furious friends? What if I'm knocked out and unable to battle?" * {'Manta Ray'} "Uh, Lolipops, maybe you're worrying about this a--" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Sir Great White is us Candies' mentor. Do you know what mentors do to students who don't pass...or go through evolution? They send them back to the basics! The ''very ''basics!" (She imagines being laughed at by various infants. Manta Ray pulls her out of her imagination.) * {'Manta Ray'} "Lolipop." (She's unresponsive. Electrical sparks fly out of her body.) * {'Manta Ray'} "Lolipop!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Huh?" * {'Remora'} "I gotta say, that's extremely ridiculous. Sir Great White would ''never do something like that." * {Lolipop Pops} (sigh) "You guys are right. I have no reason to worry. I'm going to try to learn that new move and impress Sir Great White by sundown! So, any issues or problems or troubles I can help solve with the help of my attacks?" * {Manta Ray & Remora} "Uhhh...no." * {Lolipop Pops} (sigh) "Then I guess I'll have to find someone who does." (With that, she left. Manta Ray and Remora look at each other worriedly.) * {Manta Ray & Remora} "Oh, boy..." ---------- (We cut downtown.) * {Lolipop Pops} "You've got this, Lolipop. You still have plenty of time to learn that new move to impress Sir Great White! Has to be someone who needs the help of my moves!" (She heard three screams.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Gelatin! Cinnamon! Snicker!" (She races to the river. She saw the three troubled Candies being washed away by the current.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Don't worry, guys! I'm here!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, save us! SAVE US!" * {Snicker Doodle} "We're in a lot of trouble!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "We can't swim very well! That's the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" (Lolipop saw a waterfall ahead.) * {Gelatin Soft} "AHHHH! Waterfall?!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "We really ''need saving here! Won't someone help us?!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Never fear, guys. As your sister and friend I'll do my best to help with my--" (She saw the three on shore.) * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Looks like we've forgotten we can fly." (Lolipop was shocked.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "So...you just can't swim?" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Yes, but now we know how." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "So nothing else is bothering you guys? Nothing that I, as a good friend and sister could help you with?" * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Well...there ''is ''one thing." * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''smiles wide) "Yes?" {Snicker removes his goggles, which are wet.) * {Snicker Doodle} "I think my glasses are a bit wet. Can you make me a piece of cloth?" (Lolipop floats off. The three Candies looked on confused. We cut to Lolipop floating over town.) * {Lolipop Pops} "No need to panic. Gelatin, Cinnamon, and Snicker didn't need help anyway. I'm sure my other brothers and sisters will need me." (Vanilla zooms in the air and makes a hole through a large wooden thing. Rainbow Flavor zooms in also and karate chops parts of the thing. Caramel Cider takes cover. Lolipop saw this. From a distance, the wooden thing is turning into a figure of Caramel.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Vanilla and Rainbow must be angry with Caramel! They must've hate her so much! Wonderful!" (She uses Electro Ball to knock Rainbow and Vanilla to the ground.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Listen, you two. I know you're upset with Caramel, but I'm here to help you that I, as a good friend and sister, can help you resolve your problems." * {Vanilla Cake} "What are you talking about?" * {Lolipop Pops} "You guys don't have to hide your feelings from me. I can tell you three are having a terrible fight. Now what are your issues with Caramel?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "We don't have any issues with Caramel." * {Lolipop Pops} "Then why are you destroying her wooden figure?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Because she asked us to. Right, Caramel?" * {Caramel Cider} "Yes, ah did. Ah want them to make a wooden figure of me. Now get back to it, you two." * {Rainbow & Vanilla} "Roger that, boss!" (With that, the two continued to punch out, chop off, and knock out some wood.) * {Caramel Cider} (to LP) "Ah'd take cover if ah were you." (Vanilla & Rainbow charge up to use Thunderbolt. An explosion came after that, then it cleared. Lolipop left the scene, her hair slightly messed up. We cut to her arriving at the Rainbow House.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Man, I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Blueberry, Lemon, and Sugar always have trouble taking care of the creatures that make home near our house. As a good friend and sister, perhaps I'll stop by to help them." (She finds the three surrounding a skunk. The skunk was about to stick up its tail to give them a spray, when Blueberry roars loudly at its face. The skunk screams and tries to run, but Lemon stops them. Her eyes glow blue to hypnotize it.) * {Lemon Drop} "You will do as we say!" (Lolipop shakes her head.) * {Lolipop Pops} "How is this happening? They're probably angry with that skunk. I must know why!" (She floats off. The three Candies are imitating the cries of a skunk to call the skunk's babies over.) * {Sugar Pie} "Your mother's all better, kids." * {Blueberry Jam} "She just needs to relieve the aching on her lower back." (The mother skunk saw her babies and she hugs them. Lolipop is laying on a bench, her hair all frizzed up and shaking because of the excessive amount of electricity stored in her body.) * {Lolipop Pops} "It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon!" (groans) "It's be all over! My time here! My studies!" (sits back up) "Nono. You're a good CandyCake Guppy. You can do this." (She's talking to her reflection in a puddle of water.) * {Reflection} "But-But what if I can't?!" * {Lolipop Pops} (her face near the puddle) "You can! You just have to keep it together! Do you hear me?! Keep it together!" (Manta Ray and Remora are nearby.) * {Manta Ray} "You know you're talking to yourself, right?" (Lolipop made a scary face at her reflection. Remora waves his fin in front of the girl's face.) * {Remora} "Hello? Anyone there?" (Lolipop looks up when she heard small children laughing. She thought they were laughing at her, and they are...in her imagination. Remora holds up a needle, and pops the imagination out of sight.) * {Remora} "Snap out of it!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Huh?" * {Manta Ray} "Are you okay?" (They saw that the small alien children are just playing with each other. Lolipop Pops rubs her eyes.) * {Remora} "Lolipop, I'm really worried. I think this new move thing is really getting to you. Here." (hands her the box of brownies) "You've been so anxious all day you completely forgot about the picnic. Just relax and go with your---" (Lolipop turns around, showing a creepy smile.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Brothers and sisters at lunchtime! I gotta go!" (She left the scene. At the Rainbow House, Cotton and Choco are bouncing to the living room. The Candies, including Cranberry Pup, are having lunch.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Please tell me you put cheese in my sandwich. Oh you did. Well done, Beeping Bot." * {Beeping Bot} "Thanks a lot." * {Blueberry Jam} "Beeping Bot, did you give Cranberry enough Rainbow Bites?" * {Beeping Bot} "Rrgh! I did!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Beeping Bot, you didn't put too much sugar in this, right?" (Beeping Bot's face went red from anger.) * {Beeping Bot} (trying not to get angry) "No, I didn't." * {Vanilla Cake} "Beeping Bot, did you..." * {Beeping Bot} "YES I DID! I DID IT FOR YOU!" (He looks and saw everyone, even Cranberry, making angry faces at him.) * {Gelatin Soft} "We expect you to be nice and calm." (Beeping Bot sighed and goes to the kitchen to make a sandwich for himself. Cranberry still stares at the robot angrily. He heard the front door open, and saw who it was.) * {Cranberry Pup} "Arf!" (Everyone looks to see Lolipop. She has a crazed smile on her face, and her hair is entirely frizzed up. Electrical sparks fly out of her body.) * {Blueberry Jam} "You alright, sis?" * {Lolipop Pops} "NO! I am not ''alright!" * {'All sans Cranberry & Lolipop'} "HUH?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "It's terrible!" * {'All sans Lolipop'} "What?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Just awful!" * {'All sans Lolipop'} "What?!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "It's so horrible I've been in a lot of trouble and I really really ''really ''need your help!" * {'All sans Lolipop'} "WHAT?!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "I'm about to learn a new move, and I haven't been able to learn it!" (The others let out sighs of relief.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "Oh, my. I thought something horrible has happened." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "YAAAAGH! Something awful ''has happened! If I can't impress Sir Great White, I won't evolve! EVOLVE!" (Everyone started giggling. Lolipop stares and her face goes red from anger.) * {Blueberry Jam} "No offense, sis, but it looks like you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing." * {Lolipop Pops} "This is not nothing. This is everything! I need you guys to help me learn that new move so I can impress Sir Great White before sundown!" (at Choco) "MY WHOLE LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" * {Choco Cream} "Oh, Loli. You're such a crack-up!" (laughs) * {Beeping Bot} "Come on, now. Have a seat to keep your mind off your troubles." (Lolipop lets out some annoyed grunts, and flies up to the bedroom.) * {Lemon Drop} "I've never seen Lolipop so upset before." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hm. What a drama queen. Mm. Just saying..." ---------- (Lolipop looks out the window.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Clock is ticking, Loli." (makes a creepy smile) "Clock. Is. TICKING!" (She looks around the room.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Gotta get it together. If I can learn that new move..." (makes the scary smile again) "I'll MAKE myself learn the move!" (We cut to a grassy meadow near town. Lolipop comes out of a bush insanely giggling, and her weird smile is scarier than ever. Her hair completely looks frizzy. She saw the mayor, Sweetheart, and Sir Big Rings walking with each other. The three heard a rustling sound nearby. The insane girl pops out, scaring them.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hi, gentlemen!" (twitches) * {Sir Big Rings} "Uh, hi, Lolipop. How's it go--" * {Lolipop Pops} "Gr-''eat''! Just great." (eye twitches) "You guys look like you're going great also! Looks like three good pony friends who obviously doesn't need the help of a super good friends!" (takes out an old plush toy of a monkey) "This is Smarty Eek. He was my little cuddly friend, and now I want to give him to you!" (The plush toy looks like it's falling apart.) * {Sweetheart} "Uhh...he's great...right?" * {Sir Big Rings} "Yeah. Great." * {Mayor Jupiter} "i really like his...hair." * {Lolipop Pops} (throws a notebook and quill at Big Rings) "He even comes with his own magic wand and shield, for when you want to pretend she's learning a new move!" (tilts her head to one side) * {Sweetheart} "That is...g...great...right?" * {Sir Big Rings} "Yep...great." (Both Big Rings ans Sweetheart nudge the mayor.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "I really like his...hair?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I just hope the fact that there are three ''of you and only ''one of him doesn't become a problem! And I would not like to cause a rift between such good friends!" (Big Rings looks at the two ponies and makes the loco sign. Lolipop throws the toy down at them.) * {Lolipop Pops} "So, who wants to play with him first?" * {Sir Big Rings} "I think you should play with him first, big bro. You know, because you like his hair so much." * {Mayor Jupiter} "No way, Big Rings! I think Sweetheart should play with him first." * {Sweetheart} "I'd love to, but, uh, you take him, Big Rings." (He grabs Big Rings by the tail.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "No, you two. It's important to share." * {Lolipop Pops} (thinking} "Gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink, Loli, THINK! Ooooh! That's IT'S!" (out loud) "You guys are going to like Smarty Eek more than anything!" (She lets out a powerful Thunderbolt on the three stallions, who are fighting. Their fighting stops and they have hearts in their eyes.) * {Sweetheart} "I want it!" * {Sir Big Rings} "I need ''it." * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "I really like his ''hair!" (The stallions fight over Smarty Eek again.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Feels good to let that Thunderbolt out. Okay, okay, let's break it up! I think we can all see that there's an important lesson to be learned here about --" (One of them accidentally hits her.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Come on, you three. You're friends. Don't you think you should share?" * {Sweetheart} "No way!" (The fighting still continues. Manta Ray and Remora come by.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh, you guys again. Please help me get that doll away from those three!" * {Manta Ray & Remora} "Right!" (Remora pulls the doll from the three.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Good. Now just give it to--" (The static from the stallions spread onto the doll. Now Remora and Manta Ray are arguing over the doll. The three stallions chase them down. Dandelion saw this.) * {Dandelion} "Ey! Stop fighting! What's going on?" (The Thunderbolt attack struck other towns' people.) * {Blue Alicorn} "They're fighting over that doll!" * {Red Unicorn} "That'' awesome doll'', man!" (Everyone from town gather around trying to get the doll. Mistletoe somehow got it, and runs off.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Ah! What have I done?!" (We cut to the Rainbow House front yard. The other Candies heard angry screams and yells. They saw everyone from town scurrying for the doll.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What the heck is going on here?!" (The towns people are grabbing the doll from each other. The doll lands on a spot near Cotton. He tries to look, but Lolipop turns his head away from the doll.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Don't look at it!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "What is it?" * {Lolipop Pops} "My Smarty Eek doll! I accidentally electrocuted everyone to be enchanted and they are fighting over him!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Why would you do that?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I had to do something! I can't learn that new move to impress Sir Great White! I thought if I couldn't learn the new move, I'd make myself learn it. The day is almost over!" * {Caramel Cider} "Not really." (The sun sets, and Lolipop kneels down. Then, a familiar booming voice is heard. It sounds demanding.) * {Sir Great White} "Lolipop Pops!" (The Candies look in shock. Sir Great White throws his sword, and it cuts through Smarty Eek. The towns' people left the scene. Sir Great White goes up to the Candies.) * {Sir Great White} "I want to see you at Mirror Valley right now." (He left.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Goodbye, everyone. If you care to visit, I'll be far away from Jupiter Town." * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, nuts! We're never gonna see Lolipop again!" * {Caramel Cider} "Whatever shall we do, y'all?" (We cut to the Mirror Valley, in the chamber where the Magic Mirror usually is.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I...I...I'm supposed to be learning a new move to impress you. I guess I couldn't learn it. I guess I don't deserve to evolve." * {Sir Great White} "Of course you deserve to evolve. You don't have to impress me every time you learn a new move." (The rest of the Candies came in.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Wait!" * {Choco Cream} "You can't punish her!" * {Sir Great White} "I'm listening." * {Lemon Drop} "Please, Sir Great White. We all saw that Lolipop was upset." * {Rainbow Flavor} "What we thought she's worrying about wasn't worth worrying over." * {Cinnamon Buns} "And not one of us tried to stop and help." * {Blueberry Jam} "As Lolipop's good friends and siblings, we know better than to be so insensitive to help her and solve her problems." * {Sir Great White} "...I think you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today. I will forgive Lolipop's 'punishment' on one condition. I would like you all to keep on training to keep on learning new moves. And that new move you all are learning as of now...I saw it to be Quick Attack." (All the Candies cheered.) End of episode. Category:Episodes